Something Different
by snowykendrick-relations
Summary: Set after S01E10 but instead of Karma rejecting Amy, they end up together but maybe not for the right reasons. Would Reamy exist? Read and Review :) Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

s**Amy's perspective. Story follows S01E10 but instead of rejection from Karma, they end up together. However Karma is not 100% devoted to the relationship as she still loves Liam and she feared losing Amy from her life if she rejected Amy. Also plays on Reamy if Karmy are together. This is a Reamy story but Karmy is featured at the beginning. Anyway I don't own anything as Faking it belongs to MTV**

* * *

'Hey Karma, What's wrong?' I asked. We were lounging around on the couch. It was our lazy day that consisted of binge watching TV and eating triple buttered popcorn. We laid out on the couch, with Karma in front of me as my arms were wrapped around her waist. I hugged her a little tighter. Her silence during a terrible movie was never a good sign.  
'Oh nothing.' She turned her head a little and flashed a brief smile.  
'Seriously you are never this quiet. What's up?'  
'Nothing. You are reading too much into whatever you're reading into.'  
'Ok…' I kissed her cheek and she shifted a little in her seat. She grabbed my hand and held it for a second.  
'Hey I've got to go.'  
'What? Why?'  
'I'm just really tired.'  
'You can always stay over. You know, as a sleepover.'  
'Amy, remember? I need to take things slowly.'  
'I didn't mean anything by it, honest. I just meant like old times. Nothing between us really has to change.'  
'I don't think it's a great idea. Maybe next time yeah? Night.' She got up and leaned towards me. She pressed her lips against mine lightly before she head out the door.  
*Ring* *Ring*

"I look at my phone and saw Shane calling.

'Hey Shane. Wow it's loud where are you?'  
'AMY! I'M AT THIS CLUB AND IT'S SUPER AWESOME. YOU NEED TO GET HERE NOW!' he shouted over the music.  
'I'm tired Shane. Besides clubs are practically only for single people. If you recall I'm spoken for.'

'NOW YOU KNOW THAT, THAT IS NOT TRUE. BRING KARMA IF YOU WANT BUT YOU NEED TO BE HERE.'  
'Karma went home.'  
'THEN WHAT ARE YOU WORRIED ABOUT?'  
'She, at least, needs to know where I am.'  
'MAN YOU ARE SO WHIPPED AMES. TELL HER TOMORROW. IF YOU ARE SUPER WORRIED CALL HER AND TELL HER BUT I EXPECT YOU TO BE HERE IN THE NEXT HALF AN HOUR.'  
'Shane-' he hung up. Great… I called Karma but it went straight to voicemail.  
'Hey Karma. Um Shane is practically dragging me to a club tonight because you know how he is. I don't really want to go without you but you're tired and if I don't show Shane will find a way to torture me as usual. See you tomorrow. Love you.'  
Shane texted me the address and I went to get ready.

* * *

When I got there it was so crowded. Eventually after digging through a crowed full of people I found Shane.  
'Hey Girl!'  
'It's loud.' I tried yelling over the music.  
'Stop being such an grandma and enjoy!'  
'I'm not in the partying mood.'  
'Come one Amy, you need to have some fun, honestly. All you ever do is hide in your room with Karma.'  
'Which is fun to me.'  
'Please, for me. I want to hang out with my friend Amy, not Amy who is practically 50% of an old married couple.'  
'Fine. I'll try.' Which was a lie because five minutes later I was sitting at the bar alone. I picked up the closest menu to see what they had. Sadly they didn't have much but they did have shrimp surprisingly. I tried waving someone over but no one paid any attention to me.  
'Hello?! I want to order some shrimp!'  
'I wouldn't do that.' Said a voice next to me. I was so focused on getting the bartenders attention that I didn't notice someone sit next to me. She had straight, long black hair with a streak of purple through it. Everything about her was screaming mystery, which intrigued me.  
'Oh?'  
'Yeah eating the shrimp here is like playing Russian roulette with the chances of one to a million.'  
'Well that ruins that idea.'  
'I'm Reagan.' She smirked.  
'Amy.'  
'Nice name shrimp girl.'  
'I'm not going to live that down am I?'  
'Well you were the one who decided to order seafood at a club that strictly deals with alcoholic teenagers.'

'Fair point.'  
'Hey you should come up while I'm spinning sometime.'  
'What?'  
'Spinning.' She pointed at the booth above the dance floor.  
'Right. Um I don't know about that.'  
'Why not?'  
'I- I have a girlfriend.'  
'Oh. Don't worry it was a pure platonic gesture. But it is a shame.'  
'Oh?'  
'I'll see you around yeah?'  
'Yeah,'  
See you around shrimp girl.' She left for her DJ booth. There was something about her. Something different.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya so this is the second chapter and I am so glad people liked the first chapter. I don't know what else to say other than thank you for the reviews and hope you keep reading and enjoy :) P.S don't own Faking It etc. Sorry if it's a little crap I'm just a little tired and sleep deprived :)**

* * *

I laid awake thinking about the girl with the purple hair, Reagan. She was definitely beautiful, there was no denying it and yet that wasn't what intrigued me about her. Her humour. Her voice. Her smile. Her hair. The way she dressed. The way she stood. Something about the way they mixed together didn't seem possible and yet somehow somewhere out there, there she was. _Stop Amy, you have a girlfriend. Beautiful, smart and amazing Karma. _I thought, convincing myself. _But there is nothing to convince. People can be interested in other people and not necessarily have it mean anything more. Sometimes the chemistry is just there._ Sure.

I hated going to school with little to no sleep. My brain just would not shut up.

'Hey sunshine.' Shane came up behind me and started walking with me.

'Urg. I'm not in the mood.'

'The mood of what? Talking?'

'Yes. My brain is not functioning right now and I'm so freaking tired. I'm practically a zombie right now.'

'God you and your dramatics. Ames, I have a very serious question for you.' He looked over at me and paused for dramatic effect. 'Who was that girl you were eye humping last night? There was so much heat between the two of you that even the sun couldn't compete.' _Reagan._

'Who's Amy eye humping?' Karma had come up behind me and she took my hand, giving me a little squeeze.

'Nobody. Shane wasn't even there. He was alcoholically dancing.'

'I saw what I saw.' I shot him a deadly look that screamed "NOT HELPING". 'But of course I was very drunk and don't really recall the events of last night so well.'

'Who was this "girl"?' Karma asked. Something about the way she said "girl" had me wondering whether she asked out of curiousity or jealousy.

'Just some girl. I think her name was Reagan.'

'There isn't anything to worry about is there?'

'Are you jealous? It's kinda cute.' I smiled facing her.

'I have every right to be.'

'It's very adorable.' I pulled her closer and kissed her.

'Enough adorable lesbian kissing now, serious talk.' Shane interrupted.

'You said that about the eye humping thing.' I felt Karma grip a little tighter to my arm. I squeezed her back reassuringly. She wasn't usually so affectionate.

'Listen. Anyway this weekend my parents are throwing me a party. They feel bad about missing my birthday this year so they are compensating. It's going to be awesome. There will be food, drinks and the whole thing.'

'Free food… it's either a hit or a miss.'

'Oh trust me it's hit. My party is going to be catered and everything. Just you wait. So are you guys in?'

'I love parties! Of course.' Said Karma.

'Well I guess so then.' I replied.

* * *

There was always a downside for Shane's popularity, people. Being the most popular guy in school practically everyone is invited to his parties. This just makes things extremely crowded and awkward. Karma and I were inside dancing, well she was.

'Come on Amy! Dance with me.'

'I don't think it's considered dancing if all you're doing is trying to move in between people so they aren't groping you.'

'Such a buzz kill.'

'It's in my nature,' I smiled. 'I'm going to go get a drink.'

'Ok.'

I tried weaving my way out of there and let's just say it was difficult. Somehow I managed to get to the bar and order a coke. When I got back, I was a little taken back. I saw Karma in a "group-grinding" session and in particular, Liam. _NOPE._ I had to breathe. _WHAT?! _I marched towards them but I kept getting pushed around by everyone and I eventually lost them in the sea of people. I twisted and turned everywhere to try and see them but nothing. I huffed in frustration and exhaustion after my attempts of trying to find them. I went to my only comfort at the moment. Food. Thank God Shane decided that it would be better outside, where for some reason less people ventured to. Immediately I spotted shrimp. I took a hand full and started stuffing them in my mouth.

'I can say, at least those shrimp are safe.' Said a familiar husky voice. I turned and saw her, Reagan.

'Hey,' I mumbled, clearly with food in my mouth. I finished my mouth full before I spoke again. 'What are you doing here?'

'I'm a cater waiter.'

'Oh really?'

'Yeah DJ helps support my true passion of serving overly drunk teenagers who are ignoring the food anyway.' She said with heavily implied sarcasm and I could help but laugh. 'So what's up? Why are you stress eating?'

'Huh?'

'I noticed at the club you were uncomfortable and you ordered shrimp. Then now you have shrimp and don't exactly look like this is your scene. So I'm just making the assumption that shrimp is you go to food.'

'Right. Yeah. It's just… Nothing really. Girlfriend drama.'

'That sucks. I'm sorry. I'm here if you need to talk.'

'Thanks.' I paused. I wanted to tell her. Something about telling a stranger your problems felt relieving to a certain degree, or at least I thought so. 'My girlfriend, she's dancing with her ex boyfriend. Or was I don't know I couldn't find them.'

'Oh. Hey don't stress too much. I'm sure that it was nothing.' I could tell that she only told me what I wanted to hear. She huffed. 'I can't.'

'What?'

'I can't lead you to believe everything is fine. Who knows it might be. But I have to warn you that there might be the possibility it isn't.'

'Gee you are making me feel much better.'

'I'm sorry. I've had similar moments of false sense of security and honestly I just wish someone had just told it to my face. Give me your phone.'

'What?' My mind was still stunned by her frankness. Her command didn't exactly register in my mind.

'Your phone, shrimp girl.'

'Why?'

'So you can call me. Stop giving me that look. Not like that. I think we would be good friends and also I can tell you need someone to talk to. Maybe someone who has had some experience with girls with ex boyfriends? I just think we would get along.' She said.

I unlocked my phone and handed it to her. She typed something and then took a selfie. I assumed for the ID picture.

'Now you have my number and so you know who you are calling. God knows how many other Reagans you must know.' She smirked. 'I better get back to work. See you around shrimp girl.'

'Yeah, sure.'

'Maybe that'll be our thing.'

'Yeah.' She turned and walked off. I was left standing there trying to piece together what had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**So…Karma brings out her territorial side. And thanks for everyone who is reading and those who came from my first Faking It fic Girlfriend. Hope you enjoy the story and I don't own anything etc etc.**

* * *

It's been 1 week. 1 week since I met the girl with the purple hair. After she gave me her number I was hesitate to use it. What would it mean? But I liked having someone to talk to that wasn't involved with the drama that Hester High brought.

Karma came over and we had set up our usual movie night mania. Movies, popcorn and sweatpants. I was sitting up while Karma was laying across the couch with her legs on top of mine. This week it was her turn to choose a movie and she decided on a weird rom com with horrible acting. I could have sworn at one point the main character was in love with his sister or at least I think so. Half way through the movie, I texted Reagan. I generally did when I was trying to save more of my brain cells from dying.

_Hey, What are you doing?_

_[Reagan]: Nothing much shrimp girl. It's a lazy night for me tonight. I'm scrolling on the internet. What about you?_

_Well currently I have to fight my brain cells not to jump off a cliff._

_[Reagan]: Oh really? Why's that?_

_Karma picked a ridiculously horrible movie to watch and there are just too many things to make fun of that I just can't even deal with it._

_[Reagan] Oh yeah really? I doubt it's that bad. Give me an example._

_Ok then. Well I think the man character is call Ian or Thomas. I'm not entirely sure because they kind of look alike. Anyway he has fallen in love with his step sister who is in love with some other guy. Then he joins forces with another girl who is in love with the other guy so that they can be with who they want to be with. All while Ian/ Thomas is practically sleeping with the whole school, teachers included and something etc etc. Any way, even though I haven't finished it, it's pretty damn obvious that Ian/Thomas will end up with the girl he was plotting with to get the original girl._

_[Reagan] You lost me about half way through that paragraph because I could mentally feel myself becoming stupider as I read that._

_God I hope that I didn't just ruin your chance of curing cancer._

_[Reagan] You know what? you probably just ruined the chance of me being praised for my excellence haha :)_

I snorted a bit and Karma looked at me. She had a grumpy look in her eyes.

'You're not even paying attention. Who are you always texting anyway?'

'I'm sorry I got a little distracted.' I scooted over took Karma in my arms. She paused the film and sat up a bit to look at me. Clearly she wasn't going to let it slide. 'What?'

'Who are you texting?'

'Just a friend.'

'Who? I don't ever see you hanging out with anyone other than Shane or myself.'

'Hey, I have other friends.'

'I know.' She smiled. 'I'm joking. So who?'

'Right. Uh. Reagan. You don't know her. I met her at a club.'

'The eye humping girl? You gave her your number?!'

'Well yes but I wasn't eye humping her. And no she gave me hers at Shane's party. She was a cater waiter there.'

'She was at the party and you didn't tell me?'

'Well you were a little preoccupied.' There was some anger flaring in my voice.

'What are you talking about?'

'You! You were practically giving Liam a lap dance. Also the fact is that, that one moment you had with Liam was more touchy feely then you have been with me if you add up everything we have done together since we started dating. Which is practically nothing.' The truth was out. I had finally said it and by the look on Karma's face she was taken back by it.

'I- I'm sorry. I never wanted you to feel that way. This is just new territory at the moment and I don't know what to do. I'm sorry.' A tear ran down her cheek. I pulled her closer and wiped the tear away with my thumb.

'No I'm sorry.' I leaned closer and kissed her. It was meant to be a simple kiss but Karma deepened the kiss. She slid down so she was lying on the couch dragging me along with her. She tasted like popcorn, something I could never tire of. Karma's hands were running along my back and my hands were in motion with her body. They roamed up at the edge of her shirt and slipped underneath so I could feel her bare skin. She went rigid and pulled away.

'I'm sorry. I just need things to go slowly.'

'Yeah of course.' After a moment of silence Karma spoke.

'I want to meet her.'

'Who?'

'Who else? The mystery girl that seems to be making you laugh constantly.' Karma spoke in a way that made it very clear that she didn't like the idea of someone else making her girl laugh. Jealousy.

'Yeah, of course… When?'

'How about tomorrow? For lunch?'

'Um yeah sounds great.' Great day to hide in a bomb shelter. Great. Tomorrow. Karma, Reagan and me. Karma and Reagan….


	4. Chapter 4

**Karma and Reagan meet…. Enjoy and I don't own anything etc.**

* * *

There was no possible way to describe how uncomfortably awkward I felt at the moment. Karma and I had arrived at the Café a little early and we sat down at an empty table. Karma, being Karma, would no stop asking questions about Reagan.

'So what is she like? Does she like animals? How old is she? How many times have you met? Is she smart? What does she do? Oh wait here she is.' Karma pointed at the door. I had no time to reply to any of the questions but that didn't matter because my attention was on Reagan. Her smiled brightened when she saw me. I couldn't help but return a beaming smile. Reagan came over and hugged me then stretched out her hand to shake Karma's.

'Hey, you must be the infamous Karma that Amy has told me all about.'

'Yes that would be me. And you must be Raven.'

'Reagan.'

'Oh right sorry. Names are not really my forte.'

'No it's alright.' Karma reached for my hand and held it tightly. The gesture was obvious but Reagan seemed unfazed.

'Brain cells recovered?' Reagan asked.

'I don't think they could have possibly survived the torture.'

'What's this?' Karma interjected.

'Oh nothing really just something we were talking about last night.' Reagan replied.

'About?'

'The movie we watched.' I spoke.

'What about it? I liked it.'

'Nothing really I just didn't find it that good.'

'Like your movies choices are much better. If you had chosen the movie last night we would have ended up watching a documentary on animal cruelty.' Karma joked.

'It's fascinating.' I defended.

'I know it is just shocking what they do.' Reagan added.

'Yeah totally but not exactly a date movie.' Karma said shifting her chair closer to mine.

* * *

'There is no way that, that actually happened!' I exclaimed.

'I kid you not. She practically ran around the house in a towel to try and find an unlocked door or window. Then stupidly when the mail man came and asked her to sign for a parcel, she dropped the towel, right around the time I came home, this was by far one of my most embarrassing moments because the whole entire neighbourhood saw my mum naked. The worst part is that she played it off as nothing was happening. I honestly don't know how she could have possibly managed to lock herself out of the house.' Reagan laughed.

'God I love your mother so much.'

'You should meet her sometime. She would love you.'

'I don't know. Amy is not exactly great with parents.' Karma interrupted.

'What are you talking about? Your parents love me.' I rebutted.

'Yes but that is because they are overexcitable hippies.'

'Your parents sound amazing.' Reagan smiled.

'Yeah I guess.' Said Karma. The conversation lulled but luckily the food had come.

* * *

'So how did you guys meet?' Reagan asked.

'We've known each other since we were in Kindergarden.' Said Karma.

'Oh really? That's so cute that you guys found each other at such a young age.'

'That's not exactly how the story went.'

'Oh?'

'We didn't start dating until about a month ago.' I said.

'That's around the time we met.'

'Yeah Amy was just the cutest. She confessed her love for me and then here we are.' Karma practically blurted it out. 'Just the cutest.' She caught my jaw with her finger and led me closer. She leaned forward and kissed me. When I pulled away she pulled me back and kissed me once more. I smiled against her lips and drew away. Instead detaching her lips from mine Karma practically shoved her tongue into my mouth and I was complete caught off guard.

'mm mmm mm' I mumbled, until I successfully withdrew from the kiss. 'What was that?' I asked.

'Your adorableness just unravels something in me.' She wrapped herself around my arm gripping me closer.

'Ow you're hurting my arm.'

'I'm sorry.' Karma said, barely removing any force.

'Should I leave you too to get a room?' Reagan joked.

'Totally not necessary' I laughed.

'Yes.' Karma had said at the exact same time as I spoke. I gave her a look that said "What are you doing?"

'Sorry?' Reagan spoke. I could tell she didn't know what to do.

'No I'm sorry Karma didn't mean anything by it.'

'Maybe I did.'

'Is there a problem?' Reagan asked.

'No.' That was the last word Karma said at lunch. Let's just say, Reagan left pretty soon after.

* * *

Karma and I were back in my room. She was sitting on the bed and I was pacing around the room furious.

'What the hell was your problem today?'

'Nothing.'

'Really that what was all that at lunch?'

'I just don't like her. I got a bad vibe from her.'

'Why? Because she is funny? Because she is smart? I don't get it.'

'Because look at you. You are fawning all over her.'

'What are you on about?!'

'She thinks like you and kind of acts like you. When she laughs, you laugh. You may as well be in a relationship with her!' She yelled.

'That's insane.' My voice was no longer loud.

'Is it? You talk to her all the time and you even have your own inside jokes.'

'I'm here aren't I? With you? I don't understand why you are questioning our relationship? You've been acting so different since I met Reagan.'

'Can you blame me?!'

'How does meeting Reagan affect our relationship whatsoever? She is just a friend. Someone I can talk to that hasn't got their head stuck the obnoxious bubble of Hester.'

'She doesn't seem like just a friend.'

'What are you saying?'

'Are you cheating on me with her?'

'Oh dare you! I would never ever cheat on you! You should know me better! Don't you trust me?'

'Not at the particular moment.' I froze. She didn't trust me.

'You don't trust me?' I said so quietly.

'I- I'm so-'

'Get out.'

'What?'

'Get out! You have known me for as long as I can remember and after everything we have been through together you still don't trust me?! How is that any foundation of a relationship?'

'Amy,'

'Leave.'

'but Amy,'

'I need space.' With that she left the room. I crawled into my blankets and cried until no more tears were left.


	5. Chapter 5

**So yeah… not much to say beside enjoy :) and Don't own anything etc.**

* * *

It's been more then 24 hours since I had last talked to Karma. My brain had started to rationalise everything. _I guess Karma had a right to be jealous. Karma's right. Maybe I should stop talking to Reagan. If I want to keep Karma I have to._ I tried calling her but there was no answer. After numerous phone calls, I decided to leave it until tomorrow, at school.

The first thing on my mind when I arrived at school was Karma. I needed to find her, to apologise. Then I saw her, beautiful as ever but that wasn't what took my breath away. I saw her walking into the art studio and the only person she knows there is Liam. I made my way over and walked in quietly, hiding behind some shelves. They were already in mid conversation.

'I think Amy and I broke up.' Karma spoke.

Liam huffed before he spoke. 'What do you want me to say Karma?'

'What do you mean? We're just talking.'

'That's the problem. You can't keep coming to me with your problems. You chose Amy, remember?' She was silent. I could hear her move closer.

'Liam, let me explain.'

'Explain to me that what? You faked faking being a lesbian and chose the person that has always stood between us even though I thought that after we had sex that there was actually something between us?' _THEY HAD SEX?_ I was furious but held my tongue. I needed to know.

'There is something between us.'

'You chose Amy!'

'Because I didn't want to lose her!' The truth was out.

'What are you talking about?'

'I knew that if I told Amy how I really felt that I would lose her. She is the most important person in my life and I love her more than anything in the world. I just don't love her like that.'

'Really?' I croaked. I stepped out from behind the shelves to face Karma.

'Amy,'

'I can't believe you. First you accuse me of cheating then this?! Why did you even date me then?' She didn't speak. 'Why?!' I yelled.

'I wanted so bad to feel the same way you did about me. I wanted to be what you needed me to be. So I tried and I tried to be who you wanted me to be. I kissed you and hugged you, hoping that I would feel something-'

'But you didn't.'

'Amy you have to understand, I didn't want to lose you.' I was the silent one this time. 'Amy p-'

'Why were you jealous?'

'What?'

'Why were you jealous of Reagan then?! If you didn't want me.'

'Because…'

'Because what?'

'I didn't want her to steal you from me.'

'That makes no sense at all.'

'There was something about her. I know it, you know it. You are intoxicated by her. And yeah I was a little jealous someone else was one your mind but it was because I didn't want to be pushed out of your life. I could tell that if you were with her, I wouldn't even exist anymore.'

'It still didn't give you any right to play with me like that. Lead me on and all the while you have been sleeping with him.'

'I never-'

'I heard Karma.'

'I didn't sleep with him when I was with you.'

'But I'm sure you imaged kissing him while you were kissing me. And every time I touched you it was probably his face you saw. It would explain the distance from me, despite not actually being distant.'

'Amy, I'm so sorry.'

'I just can't even be around you right now.' I turned to walk out. I faced her once more. 'You know? I probably could have handled the fact you didn't love me. It would have hurt like a bitch but I could have survived it and you may have never lost me. I can't make you have feelings that you don't have. But this? This sick and cruel act that you played? Cost you everything that you were so afraid to lose.'

'You can't mean this,' I walked away.

* * *

All day Karma tried talking to me but every time there was a chance of running into her I turned the other direction. I texted Reagan to see if she was going to be home after school because I needed someone outside of Hester to help me forget. I needed it to stop. Reagan said she would be there. That thought pushed me through the rest of the day.

I was knocking on her door. My palms were sweaty and my nerves were restless. Why was I acting so weird? She answered the door.

'Hey,' I said.

'Hey,' she pulled me into a hug and let me inside.

* * *

We had sat talking for hours. I was exhausted. We ordered pizza and binged on cookie dough ice cream.

'I still can't believe Karma said that.'

'Neither can I. But what baffles me the most is the fact that she took my heart out of my chest even though she had no intention of keeping it.'

'I'm really sorry Amy. If it's any consolation she is crazy. I don't believe that anyone would be able to resist someone like you.' I looked at her and I couldn't stop. Her dark eyes were so beautiful and they had the power to hold on to your gaze, not letting you go unless they wanted to let go. The little nooks on her face were very distracting. And her lips. Her lips were a light natural pink and they looked so soft. My body lost all control and I leaned to kiss her. Before my lips touched hers, she grabbed my shoulders and sat me back down. My cheeks were flaring up in embarrassment.

'You don't like me? God. I'm so sorry. I just. Never mind. I just had a feeling.'

'Amy, stop. The feeling is not wrong. I do like you.'

'Then?'

'I just don't want to be the rebound girl and I think that's exactly who I am going to be if I let you kiss me. Right now you are hurt and angry at Karma. I think you need time to process everything. And I am willing to give you time because my gut feeling says you're definitely someone worth waiting for.'

'Oh.' I smiled at her but I still could help but feel disappointed.

'Hey,' She looked at me. 'But it doesn't mean we can't work our way to be more than friends.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys :) Ok so I know so don't murder me :D haha…. I know that I haven't posted in a long long time but I have been very busy. Just ****started**** Uni and needed settling in time etc and time to catch up on school related ish. So any way I thought it would be nice to give you guys a lovely Easter gift considering I have been neglecting you guys :( So anyway hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_I could feel her warm breath against my ear. Her moan. God. Her lips were soft against mine. She tasted so sweet. I couldn't get enough of her. Her lips pressed below my ear, trailing kisses along my jaw line. I pulled her towards me and she kissed me before she _**_continued_**_ to trace a path down my chest. My breath hitched when she paused just below my belly button. Her hands were_

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

It was the absolute worst time to for my **phone** to go off. I looked at my screen and I saw that Reagan called me. Reagan. The girl I couldn't get out of my mind. Every time I close my eyes I see a streak of purple. I notice that Reagan's name isn't the only one on my screen.

'KARMA (IGNORE)'

It has been 1 month, 2 weeks, 5 days and 17 hours since I last talked to her but who's counting. It is the longest silence period that we've ever had. During that time she has called me 136 times left 48 voice messages and texted me a total of 230 times. My resolve was crumbling. I wanted to hear her voice again. Just stilling around on the couch watching horrible **movies** that I make fun of. I miss her. Everything about her. _SHE LIED TO YOU AMY SERIOUSLY! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT CALLING HER!_

Reagan called again.

'Oh hey. I just had a dream about you.' I picked up the **phone**.

'Was it kinky?'

'I don't dream and tell' I grinned with my bright red cheeks.

'Did I wake you?'

'Not really.'

'Good. Then get up.'

'Why?'

'Because there it's Easter. Chocolate filled and all. And I'm outside.'

'What? Really?'

'Yeah 10 mins is all I'm giving you.' She hung up before I could protest. _10 MINUTES?! SHIT!_

My days often **start** like this since that night. If I had no school she would show up at the door or knock on my window and just be. We don't do anything much hang out with each other. At times it is the best thing in the world. But it is also the most difficult thing not to be able to kiss her or touch her. She has a way of smiling with the corner of her lips that melts my insides. I can't seem to think straight whenever she is around. She just hasn't done anything. I haven't tried kissing her because I don't want her to think that she is my rebound. Never.

* * *

I barely make it downstairs without looking like a corpse and then I see her waiting for me. She was leaning against the hood of her **car**. I looked at her in comparison to myself and I looked like a mess.

'Hey Shrimp girl.'

'So where at you taking me?'

'It's the time of chocolate so I have devised a chocolate filled day.'

'Well technically it is the time of the resurrection of Jesus.'

'Hush nerd and get in the **car**.'

* * *

Reagan set up a very elaborate Easter hunt all around town which all led to one place. The chocolate fountain in Reagan's kitchen. We collected strawberries at the strawberry farm, bought some fancy chocolate from the chocolate factory, marshmallows from the **store** and an endless amount of food that could possibly be put under a chocolate fountain.

'You're going to die of sugar overload.' Reagan said as she was **running** a slice of apple under the fountain. I on the other hand was filling up my hollow Easter bunny with the melted chocolate and drinking it.

'Then I'll die happily.'

'Well I can't have you die.' She reaches over and I splashed her with the melted chocolate.

'God I'm so sorry. It was a reflex.'

'Right.' She flicked a large puddle of chocolate into sink. 'Much like this,' she catapulted a chocolate covered marshmallow in my face.

'This. Means. War.' I smirked. We ran around the kitchen fighting off each other's attacks. By the end of it I was covered in food and so was she. Though that wasn't why we stopped.

I was frozen when I realised how close Reagan was. Her hand was wrapped around my waist and I could feel her breath on the back of my neck. I turned my head and our faces were centimetres apart. I leaned in slightly and Reagan looked down, releasing her grip.

'What?' I said.

'Nothing. Let's get cleaned up.'

'Wait.' I held her arm before she could walk away. 'Ok. So I can't seem to get my head around us. If there even is an us. Because every time I try to kiss you, you seem to pull away.'

'That's not true.'

'Really? What about after that night at the club? Or the time you avoided it by pulling me into the pool. Or even the night that started all of this. I don't get it and you can not keep using the excuse that you don't want to be the rebound because I think we both know that it's not true.'

'I like you.'

'Then what's the problem?'

'I-' She pulled me into her and kissed me. _ASDHUWEF_. My brain died. I no longer had any function of anything. My body reacted with hers. My hands ran up the lines of her back and her arms wrapped around my neck. She pulled away and looked at me.

'I'm scared.' She whispered in my ear before pushing away and going into the bathroom. I stood still and stared at the door of the bathroom.

'What?'


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the cliff hanger but don't worry let the story ******continue****

Chocolate was dripping from my sleeves and I followed her into the bathroom. Her was staring at me through the mirror.

'You can't just leave it like that.' I said. She stayed silent. I closed the distance between us. 'Please.' She turned around.

'I'm scared.'

'Of what?'

'Of you.'

'What do you mean?' She sighed.

'I am scared of falling for you. Absolutely bloody terrified.'

'And you think I'm not?'

'It's different.'

'How could it possibly be different?'

'If I let myself love you, I would be giving you the power to crush me **completely**.'

'You don't think I feel that? Don't you think that if I let you in that I am practically staring at the headlight of a **car** running full speed ahead, trying not to finch? I am absolutely shitting myself at the idea of opening up to someone. How could I not after Karma. But the thing is that I would rather risk it all that to regret not trying. Because I spend every moment thinking of you and when I'm not with you I miss you. These feelings aren't just going to go away.' She turned around and looked at me. 'Say something.'

'Goddamn it Amy.'

'What?'

'How can you possibly expect me to refrain myself? How are so freaking amazing? How could I not take the leap with you after saying that? You're the worst.' I could see the corner of her lips curl. She was looking at me with the cutest grin on her face. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

'I'm sorry?'

'You should be.' She took a **step** and closed the gap between us. Her lips pressed against mine. I pressed her against the sink. 'You. Know. We. Do. Need. To. Get. Cleaned up.' She spoke through our kisses. I paused for a second and she motioned her head towards the shower.

'I agree. We are very unclean.' I nodded attaching my lips on to hers again. The doorbell rang. 'Seriously?!'

'Don't worry I'll get rid of them.' Reagan ran towards the door. 'Amy, It's for you.' I walked towards the door **completely** confused until I saw Karma standing outside the door.

'What are you doing here?' I snarled.

'You wouldn't answer any of my calls or text messages or anything for that matter. I couldn't stand it anymore.'

'How did you even find me?'

'Well I went to your house and your mum said that you left early with a girl with the purple hair. I assumed it was Reagan. Then I did some **Facebook** stalking narrowed down the general location and I have been knocking on doors ever since.'

'You've got to be kidding me. You are crazy.'

'I know but let's face it is there any other way you would be talking to me if I didn't?' I stayed silent. 'Exactly.'

'You don't get to do this.'

'Do what?'

'You don't get to try and barge back into my life after everything you put me through. You literally took my heart out of my chest and beat it around like it was a toy. You don't get to stand there and pretend like it isn't a big deal.'

'I'm not saying it wasn't a big deal! What would you have done in my shoes?'

'Not lied. That's for sure.'

'Really? Not if it meant that you could keep me in your life. Not if it meant saving our friendship?'

'But don't you get it? There is nothing left to save. You led me on. Made me believe that you loved me as much as I loved you then go behind my back and screw some other guy.'

'I never cheated on you Amy.'

'You might as well have. I can't change you from being straight and I know that. I can't change the way I am either whatever that may be. But to think that our 15 years of friendship amounted to nothing because you didn't think I couldn't handle that fact you didn't love me is what pisses me off the most. You think after 15 years that our friendship isn't strong enough to survive that? It could have. Now knowing everything I know makes it pretty damn difficult to see past anything else right now.'

'Amy, Please.' Tears were falling from her eyes.

'Karma you need to leave. This is Reagan's house and you have no right to be here.'

'A-'

'Go.' That was that. She left. I couldn't look at Reagan's face. I couldn't see the way she looked at me now. 'I think I should-' Reagan came up to me and held me so tight I could barely breathe but it was what I needed. I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. I let myself go.

**Lots of drama…**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't have a plan for this chapter so what ever happens don't hate on me haha it is literally the inner workings of my brain. Enjoy**

* * *

I woke up wrapped in a little cocoon of Reagan. Nothing happened. After Karma left I cried. For a long time. Reagan, being my hero lent me her shoulder to cry on for as long as I needed. After I couldn't cry anymore I went to go have a shower to try and get all the dried chocolate out of my hair and I borrowed a pair of pyjamas from Reagan. Reagan had a shower after and put my clothes in the wash. I called my mum and told her I would be sleeping over at a friend's. I was with Reagan alone. In her room.

My mind couldn't stop racing. It was going a million miles a minute. _Why did Karma do this? Why does it bother me so much? Why can't I just stop?_ Then my mind stopped at the thought of Reagan, who was currently the big spoon to my little spoon. I could feel every part of her body against mine, radiating heat to my body. Her face was buried into my neck. We didn't fall asleep like this.

* * *

_We had just had dinner and had a movie marathon. _

_'It's getting late. We should probably go to bed.' Reagan sat up._

_'Yeah. Do you have a blanket?'_

_'For?'_

_'I'm sleeping on the couch, am I not?'_

_'I'm not going to be the one who adds bad back problems to your list.'_

_'I can't take your bed.'_

_'And I am not going to be the one with back problems either. Don't worry there's enough room in my bed.'_

_'Oh ok.' Her room. Uncharted territory. Her room was not neat or messy, more organised clutter. She had books on one shelf and a vinyl records on another. Her desk was set up like a recording studio, or at least what I would assume one looked like. She had a sound board, headset, turntables, massive desktop set up and endless list of equipment and wires everywhere._

_'Sorry it's such as mess.'_

_'No it's really cool. This seems super professional.' I pointed to her desk. _

_'Well yes mostly but I do have the tendency to watch endless cat videos on my monitor.'_

_'Oh I'm a total sucker for cat videos too.' She smirked and our conversation dropped. I didn't know what to do with myself I stood next to the left side of the bed. She slid into the other side and after a moment I followed suit. She turned off the lamp._

_'Are you ok?' she whispered after a moment._

_'Yeah. It was good day despite the minor hiccup.'_

_'Minor?'_

_'So not minor, but I did get to most of the day with you. Even if I was crying for most of it.'_

_'You didn't cry that much. I don't blame you either. I probably would have done the same thing.'_

_'Except for that fact you are not stupid enough to fall into a situation like mine.'_

_'Oh you'd be surprised. Good night shrimp girl.'_

_'Sweet dreams.' Our hands were side by side. So close I could feel the warmth. If I only moved my hand over a little bit I would brush the back of her hand. I was about to when she moved her hand closer to mine and laced her fingers with mine. I ingrained that feeling into my mind until I fell asleep._

* * *

She moved, pulling me closer to her. I turned my head and she opened her eyes. Our noses millimetres apart. So close. Almost touching. No one spoke. No one moved. I wanted to kiss her but yet I still didn't move. What was she thinking? Was she thinking about kissing me? Did she even want to kiss me? What if yesterday with Karma made her see me differently? Did I see things differently? I don't know. I just knew I wanted to kiss her. So I did. Her lips were so soft. How does she manage to wake up so perfectly? I turned my whole body to face her and she rolled on top of me. Her hair fell over my face and I only see her through the light that managed to creep through the strands of her hair. I sat up meeting her face with mine and pulled her closer. She tucked her hair behind her ear and hooked her finger under my jaw to kiss me. One of my hands were tangled in her hair while the other was tracing the lines of her back. God she was an amazing kisser. I turned her over so that I was now on top.

'I've wanted to do this for so long.'

* * *

**More?... do you guys want it to be more than just fluff?**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is for all Reamy fans who are currently in PTSD due to the Season 2B trailer. We need to stick together to survive the upcoming season.**

* * *

'I've wanted to do this for so long.' I managed to say.

'So I have I.' I don't know why my brain had to wake up in that moment but the only thing that was running through my mind was that I've never done this before. EVER. Reagan noticed my hesitation. 'Hey what's wrong?'

'I've just never… I'm a virgin.' I said as I dropped to the right side of her. She propped herself up on her elbow.

'God you're so cute. We don't need to do anything. Just kissing you is plenty enough for me.'

'It doesn't mean I don't want to. I just haven't. What if I'm not good? I don't even know how to sex with anyone. I am just trying to make sense of how it works.'

'Ok calm down seriously. 1. I think you are overthinking it way too much. 2. To be honest it doesn't matter how good or bad you are, it's about the person you're with. Sex gets better. And 3. Sometimes you have to not think about what you are doing and feel it instead.'

'Ok let's do it.' I leaned in to kiss her but she back away before I could touch her lips.

'Woah slow down there. We do not have to do anything if you are not ready for it.'

'Don't you want to?' I sounded hurt and Reagan picked it in my voice.

'Of course I do. It's your first time and I know how scary that is. I don't want to be the one forcing you or advocating sex if you are not ready for it. It's a big deal, even though it may not seem like it. And it's not just you either. I'm going to be your first time. That is scary for me. What if you don't want your first time to be with me? What if you want it to be with someone special?'

'If you haven't noticed you are pretty special. And I couldn't think of a better person to have my first time with. Someone who is gentle and caring. Someone who seems to move so perfectly in sync with me.'

'What if we are moving too fast? We just had our first kiss, literally a few minutes ago. We will be like every lesbian stereotype.'

'We may have just had our first kiss but we've been practically dating for over a month. We do everything but kiss. And they are stereotypes for a reason. They are more likely to happen than not.'

'How did we manage to which roles? I've become the over thinker.'

'Because you are cute when you worry. You worry enough for the both of us. Also you saying all those things about how my first time is important just make me want to do it with you so much more that my worries stopped.'

She looked up into my eyes. She ran her fingers down my arm and then reached behind my neck, pulled me closer and kissed me. I fell back on top of her. Her hands kept pulling at the edge of my shirt. I sat up and took it off with on swoop.

'Are you sure?' Reagan said sitting up to meet me.

'Does it look like I'm sure?' I took her hand and ran it down my stomach. Her hands were cold making me finch.

'You finched. You're not ready.' She freaked out.

'You have cold hands.' I said before I silenced her with my lips. Without complaint she let me pull her shirt over her head. I couldn't get enough of her. She was so intoxicating. I explored her mouth with my tongue. Her resolve started to crumble. She flipped us over so she was on top.

'Slowly.' She said. She brought everything back to a slow playful speed. Her kisses were light at first but she deepened them. Her hands ran up my thigh in an extremely painful pace until they reached the elastic of my waistband. She detached our lips, leaving me confused until I realised she was slipping my pants off. Once they were off I immediately pulled her closer. As we kissed my hand slipped passed her pants and the band of her underwear as I grazed her cheeks. I held her tighter as she moved closer, adding much needed friction. This was it. My brain was off. All I could think about was how amazing this girl was. How soft she was. How warm she was. How breathtakingly beautiful she was. She was uncharted territory that I got to explore. To find her knooks and crannies, her little weaknesses. Like right below her jaw or even the dip of her waist. It felt real.

* * *

**I know I know but I just couldn't write in detail just an intimate moment without ruining the sweetness of it. It will forever be their moment.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I know postage has been short…. Enjoy :)**

* * *

'You are a really fast learner' Reagan said as I fell next to her.

'Really?'

'Well you're the top in my class.'

'I better be the only one in your class.'

'Oh course shrimp girl.' She leaned into kiss me. Her bare skin touched mine and my eyes flashed towards the clock for a split second. 8:00.

'Oh GOD! Shit! I have to go to school.' I jolted up and started looking for my clothes.

'We washed your clothes remember.'

'Oh god yeah I forgot. Damn it what am I going to do?'

'Here. You can borrow some of my stuff.' She went to her draws and pulled out some lacy underwear, black jeans, plaid shirt and leather jacket. She walked over to hand them to me.

'Uhhh…. You need to put some clothes on. Your nakedness is very distracting. I can't function properly right now because you are so beautifully naked. You know what I'm not going to school today.'

'Yes you are despite how much I'd love for you to stay. I have to do a catering job at some tennis club. And look I'm putting on clothes. I'll even drive you to school.'

'Can I have at least one last kiss before this in over?' She smirked and came closer drawing me into her arms. Her lips pressed against mine and her hand ran down my smooth back. I deepened the kiss and pulled her closer, my hands tracing her curves.

'mmmm no. I see what you are trying to do. And no. Get dressed you're going to school.'

'Fine.' I huffed.

* * *

By lunch time the smile on my face still didn't disappear. I reached for my phone immediately after grabbing a sandwich.

_I want to personally take my clothes back from you. Piece by piece._

_ Reagan _

'Oooo Amy Raudenfeld smiling?! Have the lesbian goddesses rained down upon you and granted you luck rather than misery?' Shane practically cheered as he sat down.

'Lesbian goddesses? Is there such a thing?'

'Don't change the subject. Spill. Tell Uncle Shane your secrets.'

'I did it.'

'Did what? Go to the moon? Wear a shirt that doesn't have a donut on it? Oh and by the way what are you wearing? It's almost like gothic chic rocker kind of thing. Wait OOOOOHHHHH you mean DID IT! Ames lost her V card. Do tell.'

'SSSSSHHH! Could you be any louder? And no I'm not going to tell you. Describing the inner details of my sexual experience is a horrific thought.'

'Ew no I don't want to hear about how you scissored all night. I mean it was that Reagan girl right? Was it good? Where did you do it? Do you do it in the almighty Christian household of your with your mother ready to pray you to hell?'

'Yes it was with Reagan. Yes it was good and no it wasn't at my place with where my mother is who you've painted as being the devil. It was at her place. And she doesn't know about Reagan. My mother would probably have a heart attack if she knew that not only was I sleeping at a "friend's" house but that "friend" just so happens to be my lesbian girlfriend.' I paused. 'I just said girlfriend.'

'Yes good observation skills honey.'

'No I mean that I've never called her my girlfriend before. We haven't really talked about it either.'

'God you are too cute Amy.'

* * *

I raced back home to grab some more clothes. This time I was coming prepared. I froze when I saw Karma sitting on my bed.

'Why? Why are you still here? Why do you keep coming back?' I spoke after I gathered myself again.

'Because I'm not giving up. I'm never going to give up on this.'

'There is no "this". This thing between us no longer exists.'

'You don't mean that. You can't mean that. We have spent our whole entire life planning our future together. We're going to grow old together with matching houses with the white picket fences. We're soul mates.'

'You know, every time we planned our futures you would be fantasising about being the princess of every fairy tale with the happy ending with the perfect prince charming. I was just happy to be apart of that world because I was there with you. I didn't realise it until the day we kissed in the gym. I have been in love with you since the day we met. Then there was kissing and romantic speeches and I started hoping that you felt the same. You say WOAH and maybe your prince charming was princess sarcasm. And then for a split second I could really believe it because you chose me. You wanted me at least that's what I thought. So when I over heard what you said in the art studio my heart broke. Every fibre in my body exploded because suddenly my world was crumbling. I loved you Karma.'

'Loved?' She looked at me with tears running down her cheek. 'Amy. Just hear me out please. Just imagine for a second that your best friend in the whole world love you and you didn't feel the same way. After all the things that we had been through together all I wanted was for you to be happy. I'd hurt you in so many ways in the past few weeks but I thought that I could finally fix it. I wanted you to be happy and I made you happy. Nothing brought me more happiness for you to finally be comfortable with yourself and be happy. And lets face it you aren't a bad kisser so I could have done a lot worse. I sacrificed my happy for yours because my happy would never be whole without yours.'

'You're so stupid.' I said after a minute past. 'Don't you get that sacrificing your happy to make me is stupid? It works both ways. If you're not happy neither am I. But lying? Pretending to be happy just to please me? What type of relationship is that? Is this really what we have come to? We used to tell each other everything.'

'I still do. You know everything there is to know about me. And yes I should have told you about Liam but how could I when you had just told me you loved me. My first though was to protect you not hurt you. I couldn't hurt you. I never intended to hurt you. You're my person.'

'Saying those things doesn't make the heart break any easier.'

'I know. I just don't have anything left to say.' She stood up and walked out of my room. Before she left she turned to me. 'Just so you know I'm not giving up. I'll come here everyday just to show you that I haven't given up. I can't lose you Amy. I'm never going to stop.'

'Don't.'

'Huh?'

'Don't give up yet. You never know.' She smiled and left.

* * *

**I know there was little parts from other episodes but it kind of worked well and it is how they would act so…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yikes guys I know I haven't posted in a very long time so don't kill me. It took me a while to work out what is kind of going to happen next so yeah. I thought some Reamy would be nice in light of season 2b coming out soon so here, enjoy.**

* * *

That night I discovered the power that a little amount of hope had on someone, in particular Karma. For the next 2 weeks when I left the house in the morning I would see both Reagan and Karma standing outside my door. Then as awkwardly as exchanges can go, Karma somehow always managed to catch a ride with us. It didn't stop there. I got endless messages and phone calls when I wasn't with her. I would occasionally reply but in all honesty I was preoccupied most of the time with Reagan…possibly naked… very naked. At school she acted as if nothing had changed either. Her schemes to be popular grew now that she wasn't part of Hester's cutest couple and it was exhausting.

* * *

'Hey Amy! So what are you doing this weekend?' I heard Karma's voice behind me and I turned to face her.

'Oh hey. I'm going over to Reagan's. We have plans.'

'Again?'

'Yeah.'

'It seems like you always have plans with her.'

'Because she's my girlfriend.'

'And I'm your _best friend_. I mean priorities.'

'_Karma_' I stressed.

'What?'

'I'm not there yet.'

'Seriously? I apologised a million times. I'm sorry ok? I never meant to hurt you.'

'Yeah but you did.' I stated.

'I'm sorry.' Our conversation lulled. It happened with a lot of our conversations now.

* * *

'So what's this band called again?' I spoke over the music.

'The Nodetic.' Reagan replied. We were at a café called Tracy's where there was an open mic night.

'I like them.'

'I like you.' I looked over and saw her smirk.

'Oh really I never would have guessed. I just thought you only hang out with me to get into my pants.'

'Well there's that.' I swatted her arm. 'I'm kidding though that is a definite perk.' She leaned closer and kissed me. I wrapped my arm around her neck and my phone rang. 'And there's the downside.'

'I'm sorry.' I checked my phone. 'It's Karma.'

'Do you even need to check?'

'God she is starting to drive me insane.'

'Starting? I'm so past insanity.'

'I know I'm sorry. She just doesn't get I need more space.'

'Have you told her this?'

'Yeah… I mean kind of.'

'What do you mean kind of?'

'I told her I wasn't at the stage of best friends yet.'

'Wait. Rewind. Why does she think you guys are best friends?'

'Uh… I may have given her the impression that we could possibly be friends again.'

'When?' Reagan was stunned, looking at me with an odd expression.

'Right. I forgot to tell you didn't I. Well she came over about 3 weeks ago. She kind of told me about why she did what she did-'

'And why was it exactly?'

'She wanted me to be happy and thought that she could give that to me.'

'That's stupid.'

'That's what I said. Then she told me that she wasn't giving up and then I told her not to.'

'Why? After everything.'

'Because honestly I miss her. I miss having her as my best friend.' Reagan shifted uncomfortably. Her posture straightened and her arms fell to her sides. She started playing with her napkin on the table. 'Hey. Missing her has nothing to do with you. I couldn't be happier than I am with you. I just missed having someone to talk to. Someone I could talk to about this amazing girl I've been seeing and be normal sixteen year olds. It's weird not having that anymore.'

'So tell me more about this girl you've been seeing.' The corners of her lips started to curl and she slowly met my eyes again.

'Well this girl has this cool purple streak in her hair.' I stroked the strand of purple in her hair. 'And she has amazingly soft hands which is surprising considering she DJ's all the time.' I laced her fingers between mine. 'When I am near her too she always smells really nice.' I pulled her closer. 'She is a tremendous kisser too.' I grinned before lightly placing a kiss on her lips. 'Oh and did I mention she has a really nice ass.' My hand slid down and held her ass.

'Oh.' She jumped. 'She sounds pretty amazing.'

'Oh she is. She's even more amazing when she has no clothes on.' I whispered in her ear. Her lips attacked mine before I could react but I quickly recovered. She reluctantly pulled away after a minute.

'What?' I said while my mind was in a post make out haze.

'We are in public.' She muttered and sat up in her seat. I tried to get her attention but she wouldn't fold so I huffed back down in my seat. Without having to look at her I knew she had smirk on her face.

Reagan dropped me off at my house after the performances and when we got there, Karma sat on my porch.

'I'm going to leave you with Karma.' Reagan said as she kissed me good night and left.

'What are you doing here?' I walked up to her and sat down.

'I just wanted to hang out.'

'I told you I was with Reagan.'

'Yeah you're _always _with Reagan. We don't hang out anymore. And don't give me some bullshit answer of how you aren't ready to be friends again because I'm apologised and _you_ told me not to give up.'

'Because I still want you in my life but I don't know how to have you in it anymore.'

'Why not?'

'Because you lied to me.'

'I apologised.'

'Yeah but you still did it. You still pretended to be interested.'

'But I've apologised over and over again about it. There is nothing else to say. I've said everything you want to hear from me.'

'I want to hear?' I questioned her.

'I mean you know.'

'No I don't know.'

'That's not what I mean. I-'

'What is it that you mean then? Was everything you said just a way for you to get me to forgive you?'

'No it's just-'

'You didn't mean it did you? You just wanted me to talk to you again.'

'No Amy. I did mean it. I mean it you are my best friend and I wanted you to be happy.'

'Then what? I don't understand.'

'I. I was curious.'

'What?'

'I was curious of what it was like to be with you. It was nice.'

'Uh…..'

'And I kind of miss it but it just didn't make sense to me. That's why I went back to Liam. Because he made sense.'

'I'm so confused right now what is happening?'

'Don't worry about it ok? It's getting late I need to go home.'

'Wait you can't just say that and leave.'

'Well that's what I'm doing. Besides you're the one who wanted space remember.' She stood up and walked away. I tried to catch her arm but she moved to quickly for me to stop her. I sat there baffled, not knowing what to do.

* * *

**I'm a sucker for cliffhangers I'm sorry.**


End file.
